Loving a Criminal
by Bobecca4eva4-6-98
Summary: A Clake (Clancy Wiggum X Snake) one-shot
1. Chapter 1

A Simpsons one-sided yaoi fanfic

A Clake: Chief Clancy Wiggum X Jailbird Snake story

Loving a Criminal

Note: This is my first full-length one-shot fanfic.

Disclaimer: All I own is the story, nothing else.

Chapter 1: Introduction

Wiggum was out getting donuts when he bumped into Snake, who quickly pulled out his gun and said, "I knew this was a bad day!" The chief wasn't one bit shocked, actually he wanted to meet up with the criminal, as he wanted to spend time with him, "Woah, no need for that, Snake. I've actually got a deal for you." The man laughed thinking this was a set-up, he tells him that he isn't interested, Clancy knew he'd reject, so he decided to sweeten the deal, "I'll let you pull off any crime scott-free.", he tells him. Snake wasn't falling for it, not yet, Wiggum then tells him that this isn't a set-up, but not even that worked..

The chief asked him what would show him that this is just out of pure honesty and pleasure, the second word made the man uncomfortable, sensing something weird, he put the gun away and told the man to back off. Wiggum grabs the criminal's other arm who doesn't take this well, and pulls his arm away. Wiggum pushes him down and says, "Gotcha now." Snake struggles and tells him, "Get off of me, dude!" Wiggum ignores this and calmly kisses the criminal, who kicks him in the chest and tells him that he's leaving before running off.

End of chapter 1: Introduction 

Next:

Chapter 2: Snake talks to Bob


	2. Chapter 2

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Clake One-Shot

Loving a Criminal

Chapter 2: Snake talks to Bob

Later that same day, Snake had invited Bob to lunch, hoping to gain some information. The two are eating at Luigi's, Bob is the first to speak saying, "So what'd you want to talk about, Snake? You told me you needed some information." The man is embarressed to say that the Chief likes him so instead of telling Bob directly he writes it on a piece of paper and hands it to him, once Bob reads it he is shocked as he still had a thing for Wiggum, the two weren't together anymore as Wiggum grew tired of the man's constant ranting about how he wants to rid the world of his nemesis, "Wiggum likes you?!"

"Dude not so loud!" Snake tells him, "I can't help it! I still love him and he wants you! Do you know how hard this is for me?!" Bob tells him while trying to hold back the tears. Snake was shocked, he knew about the break-up and thought that Bob was happy about it at least he acted like it when Wiggum would walk by him, "I thought you were over him, dude." Bob grabbed a napkin and wiped his eyes, "I tried to be.. But Wiggum is so amazing. The best lover I've ever had." "So should I just try to convince him to get back with you?" asks Snake hoping the answer was yes as he didn't like the Chief, "Try to at first. If that doesn't work then.." with a sigh Bob finishs his sentence, "get with him." Snake nods and says, "I'll do my best, dude. I'd rather you be with him. I don't like him."

End of chapter 2: Snake talks to Bob

Next:

Chapter 3: Bob runs into Wiggum


	3. Chapter 3

A Simpsons yaoi story

A Clake one-shot

Loving a Criminal

Chapter 3: Bob runs into Wiggum

That next day, Bob is walking down to Moe's, he's been going there ever since the break-up, suddenly he sees Wiggum, "He must be either on patrol or looking for Snake." he thinks to himself. He waves to Wiggum, who notices him and walks over to him, "Ah hello Bob, you headed to Moe's?", "I was, say do you like Snake now?" asks the maniac. "Yes I do. I'm over you remember?" Wiggum says to him, Bob sighs and says, "But I still love you, Wiggy. I want you back." Snake walks up and says, "Hey dudes." Bob smiles and says to Snake, "Hey Snake. Don't you got something to tell the Chief?"

Wiggum smiled as he hoped that Snake liked him back, but Snake says, "Yeah, dude. Listen Chief, I don't like you back. Just get back with Bob, he's more deserving anyways." Wiggum grabs Snake's arm and pulls him closer to him, and says before licking his neck, "No way, that man would rant all the time!" Bob sighed, "But I don't do that anymore, I don't even bring up Bart anymore." Snake soon moaned when the chief found his sweet spot, Bob glares at Snake and says, "What the hell?! You said you don't like him!" Snake tells him, "Hey he must've found my sweet spot.. I still don't like him, Bob! I promise."

Wiggum stops licking Snake's neck and kisses him passionately which startles the man, Snake pushes him away and says sternly, **"I said I don't like you!" **Bob sighs, "Just kiss him." Wiggum looks at Bob and says, "I just did.", "I was talking to Snake, Wiggy." says the maniac.

The end


End file.
